In a telephone network, a network cable from the central office is generally connected to a junction box, such as, for example, a building entrance protector (BEP) or network interface unit (NIU) located at the customer site, where the individual telephone lines are broken out line-by-line. The network cable, which consist of a plurality of tip-ring wire pairs that each represent a telephone line, is typically connected to a connector block containing an array of individual connectors that forms a part of the BEP. Such connectors may be, for example, mini rocker tool-less insulation displacement (IDC)-type connectors, such as, for example, those sold by A.C. Egerton, Ltd. Other connectors used for telephony wiring applications are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,699 to Vachhani et al., dated May 5, 1987, and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,264 to Ellis, dated Oct. 5, 1971.
The customer telephone equipment is coupled through such an IDC connector to, for example, a central office telephone line. The connector generally has a top section that includes two wire insertion holes and a housing within which a pair of spaced-apart terminal strips are disposed. The wire insertion holes each accommodate one wire of a tip-ring wire pair. The top section pivots about a generally hinged fixed axis located on the side opposite the wire insertion holes and has a movable clasp for maintaining the top section in its closed position.
To open the top section, a user releases the clasp member and pivots the top section to its open position. When the top section is in its open position, the terminal strips do not intersect the wire insertion holes, but when the top section is in its closed position, the terminal strips intersect the wire insertion holes. Therefore, to establish an electrical and mechanical connection between the wires and the terminal strips, a user first opens the top section (i.e., pivots the top section to its open position), inserts the pair of wires, and then closes the top section. Upon closing the top section of the connector, the wires are brought into electrical and mechanical contact with the terminal strips. To remove the wires and/or break the electrical connection, the process is reversed.
To verify the integrity of a telephone line, the telephone line may be tested at the connector using a bridge clip, test probe or other common test gear. The bridge clip includes a body, at least a first test prong and a second test prong connected to the body, and lead wires for connecting the first and second test prongs to a testing device, such as a voltmeter or telephone test set. Two test channels sized to accommodate a test prong of a bridge clip are formed in the housing of the connector and a portion of a respective one of the pair of terminal strips is disposed in each of the test channels. The test prongs or test leads are spaced apart and constructed to be received within the channels.
Testing is typically performed by inserting the test prongs of a bridge clip into the test channels of the connector until each of the test prongs contacts an outside edge of a respective one of the pair of terminal strips housed within the housing to make an electrical connection. If a current flow is detected, or a dial tone is heard, depending on the test methodology, then a loop condition exists for that particular tip-ring wire pair, and the integrity of the line is verified. If no loop condition is found, either an electrical open or short exists in telephone line or a connection to or in the terminal block is defective.
Prior art test prongs typically consist of flexible metallic strips that are bent inwardly at one location so as to bias the free end of the test prong against the terminal strip. One example of such a bridge clip is A.C. Egerton part no. RBC2210. After repeated use, however, one or both of the test prongs can bend outwardly at the point where the test prong is connected to the test body or where the angle of test prong is bent. In either case, the test prong no longer retains its original shape. In this case, the connection made with the prior art test prong is not reliable because the entire depth of the test channel is sized to accept the test prong at its widest point. Therefore, when the craftsperson inserts the test probes of the bridge clip into the test channels to perform the test with the testing device, the test prongs can move within the test channels. And, because any movement of the bridge clip can cause the testing prongs to break the electrical connection with the terminal strips, thereby causing a false test reading, the craftsperson must affirmatively hold the bridge clip to the connector to ensure a secure electrical connection.
Further, the prior art connector testing systems do not prevent the user from inadvertently overinserting the test prongs to a position where the prongs cause damage to the connector. When correctly inserted into the test channels of the prior art connector, the prior art bridge clip body is spaced apart from the top portion of the connector. Therefore, the prior art mini-rocker connector testing systems provide no indicator or signal to the craftsperson when the test prongs of the bridge clip are properly positioned within test channels of the connector.